Au dela du masque réécriture
by Darkuslugia
Summary: Réécriture de ma fiction du fantôme de opéra
1. Prologue

Pour mon grand retour je vous remet ma nouvelle version de ma fiction. (elle ressemble beaucoup a l'ancienne mais j'ai changé quelque truc)

Au delà du masque.

Prologue

Si vous lisez ce parchemin qui est de la date de juin 1879 vous verrez que la vérité sur moi que je suis un jeune adulte de 18 ans quand c'est événement sont arrivé vous prenez peut-être pour un plaisent rie cette lecteur. Mais je viens vraiment une époque modernisé avec des ordinatrices époques de l'an 2005 qu'est découvert le terrible secret qui a causé ma disparition temporel. Si je vous dis qui je suis vraiment vous me croirais jamais que je suis le descendant du plus grand mystère de paris jamais résolue a mon époque. J'appelle Benoit et je suis le descendant du Fantôme d'opéra.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre : 1 le mystérieux F

Année 2005-09-11

Je appelle benoît c'est 18 ans et je suis québécois je vie dans un petit village au nom de masham mais je déteste cette endroit je lai jamais aimé depuis la mort de ma mère ma seule confidente depuis toujours. C`est jamais aimé mon père un informaticien qui depuis la mort de ma mère année est devenue alcoolique mais c`est hérité un mystérieux don de ma mère sa voix de chanteuse qui était magnifique. A école on me détestait et on me frappait souvent a cause était une intelligence supérieur en autre mais je les trouvais idiot et bête je enfermais souvent dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et je me plongeais dans mon monde de musique et de lecture qui était le livre du fantôme de opéra. Je croyais que était un légende comme tent d'autre c`est moi et ma mère qui adorais cette pièce musical s'était notre jardin secret.

Benoît se lève en entendant la cloche de fin de la fin des cours il trouvait que les cours de cette école était primaire et il réussissait sans problème. Il avais les record de la classe de tout façon et les profs se foutais de sa présente il était détesté de partout.

Benoît range son lecteur cd et son livre et sort de école et sert le médaillon de sa mère. Qui portais toujours au cou qui parais viendrais de ses désendant français mais ils la jamais réussi a ouvrir et dit que seul un cœur pur pourrais ouvrir un jour.

Alors qui quittaient la cours 2 gros brute le prend au coin du mur.

Maxime et Nicolas : alors le petit chanteur on allait oublier de se dire au revoir.

Benoît : foutez-moi la paix s.v.p les gars

Maxime : ne tu nous devais pas quelque chose benoît comme disons un 30 $

Benoît : je vais vous payer je vous jure.

Nicolas : tu a déjà dit sa la semaine passé on devra maintent te volé quelque chose de précieux a tes yeux maxime fouille dans son sac.

Benoît : pitié pas sa.

Maxime vie sur le parquet le livre et le lecteur cd de benoît

Nicolas : bon pour le lecteur sa va?

Maxime : c`est un lecteur mp3 Nicolas sa vaut super chère mais le reste sa veut rien

Benoît : prenez le lecteur cd mais laisse mon livre et le cd le cd ne veut rien menti benoît

Maxime aperçu de son médaillon que benoît portais et était en 24 Kara pur

Maxime : donne moi ton collier benoît sinon je jeté ton livre et tout tes affaire dans la rivière

Benoît : c`est un souvenir de ma mère jamais je te le donnerais.

Benoît se met accroupie sur ses choses scolaires quand tout un coup un homme masqué apparaît. Et avec sa corde pendit les deux brutes par les pieds en haut du mat à drapeau. Et benoît osais pas bouger mais continuais d'observé l'étrange apparition.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 le voyage a paris

2 jours après les événements étrange que benoît a vécu il allais faire un tour sur la tombe de sa mère et il chantais une douce chanson triste il avait était frappé par son père la veille puis qui est rentré a la maison déjà brutalisé et il a failli de recevoir une bouteille vide de bière. Mais benoît en faisais pas il avec fermer la porte de sa chambre a clé et son père même en frappant violement dessus benoît entendais pas. Après que son père soit parti se soulez la guelle, benoit se rendit au cimetière et se dirige vers la tombe de sa mère en chantant doucement.

Benoît chante ;

_Nous étions si bien ensemble cher mère_

_Tu étais mon ange._

_Nous étions de vrais complices._

_Mais parfois tous change…_

_Si était encore a tes coté,_

_Si avais le cœur meurtri,_

_Sans fallais dire, Si falais rire,_

_Sa mal, tu aurais ri…_

_Si je discernerais ta voix encore,_

_Connaisent ce cœur qui doute,_

_Tu me dirais de tirer un trait,_

_Quoi que partir en coute…_

_Dans un foret tu ma dit en rêve de te mêtre sous terre_

_Des vert géant, et salamand sont pour toi…. de belle compagne._

_Toi si douce, si tendre…_

_Dois ton pleuré, autant d'année ?_

_Et pourquoi père ne meurt-il pas…? _

_Si était encore a tes cotés…_

_Non tu n'est plus la pour moi._

_Quoi qui arrive, fasse que je vive_

_Sans m'appuyer sur toi…_

_Trop de souvenir, de profond soupirs,_

_Trop d'année sans jamais _

_Oser rien dire._

_Il est temps _

_Pour moi_

_Il est temps _

_(voix aigu de fin) pour MOI._

Benoît : mère tu me manque temps pk est tu parti comme sa?

Benoît assoie en pleurant sur la tombe de sa mère il se cachais toujours ici quand il se faisais brutalisé sois a école ou sois par son père.

Benoît : je déteste cette vie mère envoie moi quelque chose pour me sortir de ce trou.

Benoît regardait son médaillon quand tout un coup un message qui n'avait pas remarqué était attaché par un crâne de mort en cire noir.

Benoît : un lectre ici personne sauf moi ne sais quelle est la tombe de ma mère.

Benoît avais payé le fourvoyeur pour que la tombe de sa mère était exclue du cimetière et que lui seul connaise le chemin.

Benoît prend la lectre et ouvre et découvre un carte qui mène a un endroit a paris et il avait un liste de numéro de sa famille de sa mère qui était parisienne

Benoît : mais c`est les numéros de la famille de ma mère!

Benoît adorais cette famille il était tous chanteur il était énormément riche mais il donnais beaucoup pour les pauvre il les adorait mais son père les détestais alors était seulement lui et sa mère qui allais les voir.

Benoît : son fait des années que je ne suis pas pris contacte avec eux. Depuis 10 ans je crois.

Benoît vie la signature de F sur la carte et il avait un mystérieux message derrière la carte

Message : si tu veux fuir cette vie va a cette endroit et tout te sera révélez. Signé F

Benoît : je me demande qui est ce mystérieux F peut-être c`est lui qui ma sauvé de ses deux idiot de maxime et nicolas.

(Le lendemain matin)

Benoît était revenue en cours personne ne disais un mot même les profs quand il rentrait dans la classe. Benoît ne demandais même pas au prof ce qui se passais mais vie sur son bureau le journal ou 2 jeune de son école sont déclaré fou cliniquement après être fait prendre en haut un mat a drapeau par un homme ressemblant exactement au fantôme de opéra.

Benoît ne peu empêché de rigoler. Et se moqué de eux.

Benoît adresse avec courage : je savais qu'était leur place dans une maison de fou.

Le temps reprenais son cours et il vie durent le dîner un affiche qui annochais un voyage a paris et comme il avait hérité un grand héritage financé de sa famille parisienne il eu aucun mal à payer le prix de ce voyage.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : le collier familial du terrible secret.

1 semaine plus tard il avait décidé de transférer son dossier scolaire et avais demandé à avoir le statut habitant de la France et tournais peut-être a jamais son passé de québécois qui n'a jamais voulu de tout façon. Il était dans un avions air France traversant océan vers Europe mais voulue pas les contacté au cas où il aurait déménagé mais curieusement il a une bonne impression qui reste toujours a la même place. Il avait très hâte arrivé pour voir sa deuxième famille hamill sa mère lui avais dit que au début 1950 ils ont changé de nom pour un raison nébuleuse que benoît a jamais pu trouver.

Un des élevé en arrière de lui lance un boulet de papier (note a moi-même : c`est enduré sa pendant 2 ans de temps c`est nieserie la mdr)

Élevé : au désolé le chanteur maudit je ne voulais pas te visé.

Benoît ne prêtais pas trop attention : sauf tu devrais savoir que j'ai un ange gardien qui vois tout alors prend garde a toi si tu ne veux pas devenir comme maxime et Nicolas complètement cinglé.

Élève fit la moue et ne lui parle plus durent tout le voyage.

Et avion fini par atterrie au à aéroport de saint charle de gaule mais une fois sortie du aéroport alors que le groupe se séparais benoît vie un opéra abandonné et en ruine il avait quelque chose qui attirais dans cette opéra et aperçu que est le même endroit sur la photo.

Voix familière avec un accent français pur : benoît c`est toi

Une femme dans la trentaine apparaît dans une limousine noire

Benoît : tente Ségolène sa fait longtemps

Benoît se précipite dans les bras de sa tente française

Ségolène : mais que tes tu arrivé au visage tu tes battu

Benoît : ouais disons que recevoir en pleine face un bouteille volka sa fait plutôt mal

Ségolène : si tu veut tu peu resté en France autant que tu veut.

Benoît : sa risque être vrai je voulais vous faire un surprise c`est transféré mon dossier scolaire a paris je verrais plus ses empoté de québécois qui énerve au plus au point.

Ségolène : pour un surpris en est un bonne mon cher neveux.

Ségolène : benoît sais tu quel chanson était la préféré de ma sœur Anne et de moi.

Benoît : un seconde je crois que était voyons all I ask you je crois c`est un de ses préféré dans le fantôme de opéra mais aimais bien lui faire un duo avec elle.

Ségolène : moi aussi quand on était enfant elle écoutait la version 1985 de cette chanson et on faisait semblant avec notre père que on était Christine et lui raoul.

Benoît : si tu veut je peu le faire même si sa fait un éternité que je ne lai pas chanté.

Ségolène : sa me ferais plaisir mais si sa te gène il n'a pas de problème.

Benoît sourit a sa tente : pas du tout avec la famille hamil sa me dérange pas du tout de chanté.

Benoît ferme les yeux et sourire et commence a chanté en imitant la voix de Raoul

_Benoît : Christine… Christine… Christine… Christine…_

_Oublions la nuit noir._

_Faisons s'enfuie tes peurs._

_Suis-moi sans a craindre._

_Plus rien ne peu t'atteindre._

_Que ma main te guide,_

_Que l'aube essuie tes pleurs,_

_Que moi, je te rechoindre,_

_Te garde et t'accompagne._

Sa tente se mais en chanté un voix ressemblant a la mère de benoît

_**Sache longtemps**_

_**Me dire combien tu m'aimes.**_

_**Trouble-moi En invitant demain…**_

_**Sache aussi prédire**_

_**Des temps calme.**_

_**Promet moi des jours heureux bientôt**_

_**C`est tous ce qui me faut…**_

_**Prend-moi pour cachette**_

Benoît sourie et en jouant le rôle donne un caresse a sa tente (sans aucun arrière pensé tout de même)

_Quand la nuit t'effraie._

_Ici nulle ne t'affronte_

_La peur enfin se dompte…_

_**Je voudrais un monde**_

_**Où règne un ciel de mai**_

_**Et toi qui me désarmes,**_

_**Qui aime et qui me charme…**_

_Sans cesse je chérirai_

_Tes mots tes geste._

_Prend ma main et fuis la solitude_

_Si tu m'aimes, alors la vie M'enchante…_

_Être aimé de toi est mon cadeau :_

_Christine c'est tout se qu'il me faut._

_**Ce soir chéris-moi**_

_**D'un mot d'un geste…**_

_**Sur un oui je te suis aussitôt…**_

_**(Ensemble)**__** charque instant fait-moi**_

_**Toucher les anges…**_

_**Si tu m'aimes…**_

_**Mon seul credo**_

_**Aime moi**_

_**C'est tout ce qu'il me faut…**_

_Être aimer de toi et mon seul cadeau._

_**Être aimer de toi et mon seul cadeau.**_

_**Aime-moi, c'est tout ce qui me faut…**_

Le neveu et la tente éclatent de rire tout les deux

Benoît : alors satisfait cher tente

Ségolène : c'est sur que ta mère te protéger de la haute

Benoît : si tu veux je peu aussi te chanté une chanson du fantôme si tu veux

Tout un coup le regard de sa tente devient glacé.

Ségolène : euh non je ne tien pas beaucoup

Benoît trouvais son attitude étrange tout un coup comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

La limousine arrive finalement dans la grande maison des hamill benoît sortais de la limousine et sourie rêveur

Benoît : c`est comme dans mes souvenir enfance.

Ségolène : on a quelque changé en rénovation mais je suis sur que la famille sera content te revoir.

Benoît : au fait j'ai reçu un étrange carte qui représente un opéra tu peu en parler tente ségolaine?

Ségolène : tu parles d'opéra populaire? Mais c`est qun vielle opéra en ruine ils font plus rien aujourd`Hui pour cette bâtiment.

Benoît : mais vous pouvez acheter non vous avec une fortune si vous la réouvrer et la rénové on pourrait les dirigé

Ségolène : je ne préfère pas benoît c`est pas bon de réveillez certain chose du passé.

Benoît : quelle chose?

Ségolène : tu dois être épuisé rentrons.

Ségolène emenne les légères valises de benoît il n'avait pas emmené grand-chose.

Ségolène : tu veux vraiment resté ici mais tu as rien emmené du tout

Benoît : si c`est mon baladeur et mon livre préféré mdr

Ségolène : ha bon quel est ce livre.

Benoît : ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas le livre du fantôme de opéra de Gaston Leroux ma tente on vient de chanté dans la limousine un des chansons de la comédie musical

Ségolène comme terrifier : tu lis ce livre benoît

Benoît : vous me caché quelque chose et aime pas sa

Ségolène : je ne peu te expliqué mais je te dis une chose Ne va pas dans opéra populaire avec ce livre ou même avec ta musique.

Benoît : mais pourquoi cher tente.

Ségolène : pour ne pas disparaître il a un malectition sur cet opéra

Benoît : des balivernes tout sa le fantôme a jamais existé voyons c`est un histoire faire il a 50 ans.

Ségolène : toute légende a une partie de vérité

Benoît ne rajoute rien sur cette parole ségolaine retrouvais son air gentil et douce comme il avait toujours connue.

Les jours passe mais benoît était de plus en plus curieux envers cette opéra et sa ségolaine était inquiet il posais des question au autre membre mais il ne pouvais pas répondre et il a une salle barré dans sa chambre qui après ségolaine avais était condamné benoît se rappelle que cette salle était celui qui venais au grenier. Mais la curiosité est plus forte et il essayait y rentré par importe quel moyen.

Un après midi quand sa tente était absente benoît vie que la porte avec un des gonds sauté et pense que si il sauterais autre gond il pourrais ouvrir la porte de autre coté et comme ne prenais rien il prit son collier avec le cœur en or de sa mère et fait sauté le gond par le boute pointu du bijou.

La porte tombe sur le coté en grimacent et il faisait un noircisseur total et inquiétant, et plus il avançais plus sa s'assombris.

Benoît : quelque qui se passe ici?

Benoît marche a aveugle dans escalier en colimaçon et rentre dans le grenier il avais juste un coffre avec un clé dans la serrure a moitié tourné au pied un grand miroir coller au mur.

Benoît avais une frousse bleu mais la curiosité emportais sur la peur et ouvrais le coffre et vie un tout petit clé et a coté un note

Note : c`est la clé des secret celui qui réussira a surmonté sa peur sera la vérité qui est au dela du masque.

Signé Nastu Hamilton

Benoît : Nastu Hamilton elle n'aurait pas un lien de famille avec les hamill?

Benoît prend la petite clé et vie que elle était la taille de son collier et son collier avec un serrure sur le coté il ne avais jamais remarqué avant ça.

Benoît rente la petit clé et le cœur ouvre en laissent tombé quelque chose benoît le vie tombe était une bague un magnifique beauté

Benoît : mais mais elle ressemble a la bague du film le fantôme de opéra.

Un coup de vent soulève un voile et benoît vie terrifié le chandelier d'opéra

Benoît : le chandelier mais quelqu'un se passe ici pk il est ici

Voix mystérieuse : tout simplement à cause que tu es mon descendant

Benoît se tourne vers la voix qui vient du miroir et reconnue le reflet du véritable fantôme de opéra

Benoît : non c`est pas possible (prend la bague et enfuit en bas en déboulant escalier) et tombe par hasard sur sa tente qui venais de rentré.

Ségolène : benoît mais quelque tu as

Benoît : vous avec caché sa pas vrai que était un descendant des Hamilton.

Ségolène compris que son neveu avais découvert le grenier.

Ségolène : oui on te la caché a cause que on a un terrible secret

Benoît : parle le moi c`est vu le chandelier et le miroir et aussi sa (lui montre la bague de fiançailles et était a son doigt)

Ségolène : vient avec moi

Ségolène emenne au salon et ouvre un coffre.

Ségolène : opéra est devenu ruine a cause tout eux qui essayais de acheté disparais mystérieusement sans que on trouve de cadavre pendu au autre.

Benoît : mais quel quel a cette opéra

Ségolène : je suis unique et la seul directrice que la malection aille pas frappé et c`est trouvé ce message et cette objet a ton honneur sa fait exactement 18 ans que est arrivé

Benoît : le jour de ma naissence

Ségolène : c`est exactement ce jour la que J'ai rentré dans opéra personne avais réussi depuis le départ de Nastu Hamilton ton arrière grand-mère

Benoît : que lui est il arrivé

Ségolène soupire et lui monte la photo quel gardais dans le coffre.

Benoît vie un jeune fille de son age et avec homme masqué qui avais vu dans le miroir et dans la cours et avais rendu les 2 brute complètement dingo. Mais se que benoît est plus frappé c`est que la jeune fille avec la même bague que benoît portais au doigt sans le savoir et portais en son cou un collier en or tout a fait pareille a celle de sa mère.

Benoît : mais c`est F il ma sauvé de deux brute

Ségolène : alors la légende dit vrai on peu voir esprit de D'Erik grâce à notre sang

Benoît : alors Erik est f sont…

Ségolène : ton arrière grand père…

Benoît reculais terrifier

Benoît : non mère pk ne pas me avoir dit

Ségolène : on voulais pas que tu le devienne toi aussi héritier de ce secret terrible

Benoît : TOUT C'EST MALHEUR AURAIS ÉTAIT EVITÉ SI AURAIS SU PLUS TOT JE VOUS DÉTESTE.

Ségolène était stupéfier et murmure : Je suis désolée….

Benoît se sauve dans sa chambre en prenant son baladeur et son livre et se sauve en pleurent dans la ville de paris.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : le passage de opéra

Benoît avais fugué et complètement perdu et il savait qui était recherché par la police parisienne et sans le savoir et de nuit il rentrait dans un bâtiment délabré par une grille d'une ancienne chambre de prière. Curieusement la baque semblais luire dans le noir et benoît trouvais sa étrange et essayais de enlevé sans succès comme si la bague était adapté a son doigt.

Benoît : sa ressemble a ancien chambre de prière dans mon livre.

Benoît vient de se rendre compte qui avais rentré de la même façon que madame figy fit rentré Erik quand elle rencontrait son aventure a raoul.

Benoît : je devient fou ou je fait la même chose un personnage de fiction un peu plus je entendrais chanté je suis ton ange comme quand il chante de l'autre coté du miroir pour Christine daeé.

Benoît parti exploré le veille opéra et arrive sur la scène et vie que le chandelier était absent.

Benoît : normal c`est les hamillton qui la acheté.

Voix mystérieuse : Nastu…

Benoît entendais la voix et tout un coup les lumières de scène illuminais tout un coup benoît reculais terrifier mais une douce voix se fait entendre

Fantôme : aille pas peur jeune garçon tu es venue pour découvert la vérité sur ta famille.

Benoît qui ne voyais personne : qui est la montré vous.

Un ombre fantomatique passe a coté de lui et un trappe ouvre sous les pieds de benoît et tombe dans le sous sol de opéra.

Benoît tombe dans eau mais pas très profonde heureusement pour lui qui savais nagé et nages juste au bord.

Benoît : ça était tout un chute et je suis trempé maintent.

Benoît appercois que tes vêtement sec se trouvais sur un lit en forme de signe et il avais un boite de musique avec un singe persan dessus.

Benoît : C`EST PAS POSIBLE CA.

Benoît approche du singe et remarque un bouton et le singe joue du cymbale la chanson mascarde.

_Le couleur et le vernis,_

_Tout est bien tel qu'elle en parlais naguère_

_Sauras-tu encore joué lorsque nous serons tous sous terre?_

Benoît recule vers le lit et tombe dans et touche quelque chose de dur et solide et déballe les drap et découvre un masque. Le véritable masque du phantom de opéra. Il avais plus aucun doute maintent il était destiné a trouvé ce masque et il avais de droit de sang de se approprié.

Un fois que benoît aille changé et vie un des miroir brisé et aperçu que le vêtement était a sa taille mais que les blessure sur son visage avais empiré mais curieusement sa ne lui faisais pas du tout mal mais se trouvais horrible. Était sur aucune personne assez fou vous avoir sa et il décide de prend le masque et de le porté au visage mais des que le contact fut fait avec la peau il eu un énorme bruit de succion et la douleur était tellement forte que il se sentait défaillir mais son corps refusais de tomber pour comme si il se sentais contrôlé par une force étrange, sans savoir comment il était rendu, il se retrouvais au étage et avant de sombré dans inconscience il vie un étrange tourbillon et le numéro 5 de la loge tournée autour de lui et après sa fut le noir total.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 le choc temporel

09-10-1870

Opéra était dans tout un état parfaitement impeccable pour la présentation de Hannibal et tout le monde du théâtre travaillais arrache pied les danseuse répétais avec grâce surtout les deux plus belle Jasmine giry et Christine daée mais Jasmine avais ressentie un curieuse impression que était différent et ne savais pas pourquoi mais n'empêche a rien se pas de danse. (Pour eux qui on veut le film c`est a peu près le même chose que le début)

Benoît revenant a lui aperçois qui était a nouveau dans la loge 5 et observais les répétition de Hannibal

Benoît* bon sang je suis vraiment dans le phantom de opéra a présent aile quel mal de tête d'enfer*

Tout un coup carlota avance et commence a chanté en privé

Benoît* ho bordel de merde pitié pas sa* que quelqu'un arrête se carnage

Comme par miracle inouï une partie de décors tombe sur carlotta et écrase

Benoît :* merci arrière grand père Erik*

Tout un coup le monde vie benoît dans la salle et croyais que était le phantom de opéra.

Benoît : *une petit voix me dit que je devrais dégagé ici au plus vite.

Benoît enfuit en une vitesse qui ne croyais pas capable de battre et passais dans un passage secret.

Pendent que le groupe se remettais de leur émotion madame giry savais que était pas le fantôme qui connait il allais jamais dans la loge numéro 5 et celui que tout le monde avais vu ou y était.

Benoît était caché sous la scène mais avais évité de justesse le regard de son arrière grand père il comprenais rien a ce qui se passais.

Mais un chose qui avais appris du livre et de toujours resté le bras au niv du visage et sa il la toujours fait quand on attaquais.

Tout un coup il entendait une douce chanson venant de la choriste Christine daée

Pense a moi pense a nous deux après nous au revoir

Ne n'oublie pas, Où que tu ailles.

Promet-le moi ce soir.

Quand l'instant te semblera venu. De regagné ta liberté,

Glisse-moi de temps à autre

Là, dans tes pensées…

Benoît trouvais que la voix de la chanteuse était jolie mais pas comme sa mère lui chantais cette chanson

On non, jamais n'avons cru l'amour

Irréprochable et infini,

Mais un jour si tu t'éloignes,

Pense a moi aussi.

Pense au temps où tout semblait facile.

Dis-toi qu'après la pluie, demain jubile !

Pense a moi, Qui me réveille, si seul et sans espoir,

Qui rêve et prie Qu'enfin le temps

T'arrache à ma mémoire.

Ravis ces jours, Repense à ces instants.

Les petits riens semblaient si doux.

Il ne sera pas un jour, sans que je pense a nous.

Benoit toujours caché dans son coin sombre vie le phantom qui semblais aussi écouté sous les musicien la chanteuse continuais son aria.

Fleur et fruits, tout n'a un temps ici.

Les grands élans ne dure pas.

Mais veut-tu me le promette?

Pense aussi….

A MOI.

La représentation était parfaite mais benoît était trop emporté par la musique Erik aperçu qui avait quelqu'un d'autre de caché

Fantôme : toi la quelque tu fait ici

Benoît lève intintivement le bras au niv du visage

Benoit : je ne fait écouté ange de music messire

Fantôme : étrange tu fait pareil comme moi alors mais qui est tu et pourquoi évite tu de me regardé en fasse.

Benoît : c`est par pure politesse mæstro de la nuit.

Fantôme : bon sa va tu semble différent des gens qui a la surface tu peu baissé ton bras je te ferais aucun mal.

Benoît baisse le bras et regarde seulement de profile

Fantôme : tu es masqué a ce que se vois

Benoît : euh oui messire F mais je préférais ne pas révélez la raison

Fantôme : tout comme moi je préfère ne pas révélez les mien

Fantôme : vous semblez être perturbé quel est votre problème

Benoît : disons que je ne sais pas en quelle année je suis.

Phantom souriant mystérieusement : étrange question mais facile de répondre vous être en année 1870 en début octobre.

Benoît était surpris mais ne laissais rien paraître :* c`est voyagé dans le temps un siècle était dons sa le terrible secret le masque du phantom pouvais voyagé dans son passé a lui*

Benoit : je crois que vous être occupé je vais vous laissé.

Et il partais dans ombre Le phantom le trouvais étrange et ressemblais pas du tout au monde qui connaissais mais plutôt a lui-même.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : seul dans le passé

Benoît voulais se retrouvé seul et vie un des escalier venant au toit et discrètement il y glissais sans attiré attention il avais besoin de pensé à la situation mais il aperçu pas qui était suivie. Il débouchais en dans la nuit sur le toit de l'opéra populaire (qui appelle comme sa a son époque).

Benoît : je suis le premier homme a voyagé dans le temps et je ennuie de mon époque je suis un pauvre fou.

Benoît eut tout un coup un chanson dans la tête c`est celle du générique de la fin de son film. Et grimpais sur le bord de ange et y assoie,

_Enfant de la solitude._

_Né dans le vide_

_Apprends à être seul_

_Apprends à trouver un chemin dans les ténèbres_

_Qui sera là là pour toi ?_

_Te rassurera et prendra soin de toi ?_

_Apprends à être seul_

_Apprends à être ton seul compagnon_

_Toujours rêvant dans le monde_

_Y a t-il des bras pour te serrer ?_

_Tu as toujours su_

_Que ton coeur était sur son chemin_

_Donc ris dans ta solitude_

_Enfant de la solitude_

_Apprends à être seul_

_Apprends comment aimer la vie qui est vécue seul_

_Apprends à être seul_

_La vie peut être vécue_

_La vie peut être aimé_

_Seul_

Voix : la dernière fois que est entendu sa on venais juste de être ballerine et était Erik qui me le la chanté.

Benoît apeuré saute de dans sous le toit et se cache.

Benoît : ne me fait pas de mal je suis pas se que vous croyez

Madame giry : pk je te ferais du mal je sais que tu est pas Erik mais un étranger qui lui ressemble en quelque sorte.

Benoît : je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Madame giry : je connais bien le phantom ici et tu est la première fois que jeune homme comme toi puis connaître ses passage et a être gentil avec lui.

Benoît sort de ombre mais cachais son visage

Madame giry : Je peu voir votre visage même masqué vous semblez le caché.

Benoît : je ne peu pas je suis désolé.

Madame giry : je ne dira rien a Erik si c`est sa que vous avec peur et vous être pas non plus obligé de dire ou vous venez non plus je vous le jure.

Benoît lui montre son visage et madame giry fit surpris de se retrouver en face du même masque que Erik mais sur une personne différente.

Benoît : c`est rencontré par erreur Erik mais écouté je lui est rien révélé a cause sa pourrais devenir dangereux pour son avenir de trop savoir.

Madame giry : vous venez de avenir

Benoît : pas si fort oui vous avec deviné ignore comment est fait mais je ne suis capable de ni enlevé objet de mon doigt que je ne peu que vous montré le masque sa prouve que est une mission que je doit faire mais ignore quel est ma mission.

Madame giry : sur ma vie je promet de ne rien révélez sur votre mission.

Benoît : au fait je trouve que votre fille danse très bien.

Madame giry : merci beaucoup au fait c`est il dangereux de savoir votre nom

Benoît : allez moi seulement homme masqué et oui c`est dangereux de donner mon vrai nom.

Madame giry : je comprend très bien je suis désoler mais je doit vous quitté pour voir mes danseuse.

Benoît savais pas trop si il devrais faire confiance a madame giry mais elle avais jamais trahis son arrière grand père alors peut-être qui la trahirais pas lui aussi.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : la vie en opéra et rencontre.

Benoît avais décidé écrire un sorte de journal de ses journée il voyais souvent Erik mais restais toujours a ombre de ses action en lui rendant certain service comme remplacé durent le spectacle des mut échangé la bouteille pour éclaircir la voix de la carllota et aussi avais durent la nuit déposé le courrier au personne consterné se qui libérais plus au phantom de travaillé sur sa composition mais Erik était curieux de savoir pk il se cachais de lui et lui rendais c'est service mais il préférais de ne rien lui demandé comme il aimais comme lui être seul.

Erik a lui même : je me demande si il chante bien je lai entendu chanté je crois mais aimerais bien le voir chanté un jour mais je doit avoué qui me rend très bien de grand service tout de même.

Pendant ce temps benoît était en haut de la scène et regardais discrètement une des danseuse Jasmine giry se pratiqué alors quel était seul sur la scène il aurais pas eu ce perchoir si joseph bouquet était pas mort pendu ce qui fessais sourire benoît il aurais jamais eu cette place de choix.

Madame giry qui avais surveillez de loin sa fille vie que étrange garçon le surveillais c'est progrès et aperçu qui semblais pas vouloir du mal de sa fille en fin de compte mais il semblait aime la voir tout simplement.

Alors que meg fini ses étirement et vie sa mère observé dans le noir et regarde dans le vide.

Meg : vous regardé quoi chère mère.

Madame giry : rien ma chère fille était juste le nouveau chef du décore qui te regardais faire tes enchaînement il est nouveau alors je lui est laissé une chance.

Meg : ha d'accord je lai raté de peu alors.

Benoît avais quitté la place mais était dans ombre hors des regards mais sourie a la menterie de madame giry il avait pas reçu de message du fantôme dernièrement a cause que depuis qui a monté du toit il était silencieux. Mais il savait en réalité pourquoi il était mais respectais son silence. Mais lui avais écrie tout de même une petite chanson pour lui remonté un peu son moral même si il savait que sa modifierais histoire il n'aimait pas voir les gens malheureux mais il vie qui avais pas eu de conséquence grave a sa. Mais ses aperçu que sur certain action qui avais posé sa bague brillais et découvrais peu a peu les signe si elle brillait blanc son action était sans conséquence bleu un conséquence moyen mais il pensait que si il brillerait rouge noir il serait en danger de disparaître mais le plus foncé qui a vu était en voyant Jasmine giry mais il a juste regardé et rien fait après.

Benoît notais sur le toit a ombre dans son journal ses observation sur le système de la bague il avait que découvert le 3 quart du mécanisme de cette étrange magie temporel mais d'autre surpris entendais supposément.

1 journée avant le bal masqué benoît avais reçu un note de Erik et benoît vérifie et vie que était il avais aucun conséquence a sa bague.

Benoît : *peut-être que ma mission commence finalement curieusement sa commence 1 journée avant la mascarade de fin année*

Benoît lis la note et sursautais : cher étranger je veut que tu te présente avec moi a cette mascarade je apprécie bien pour tes service et aimerais te faire connaître au monde malgré ton apparence puis que est un bal masqué même moi je serais différent mais en et c`est pour sa que je voudrais te faire un cadeau il est sur orgue ou écrie mes musique

Signé : F

Benoît : un cadeau je me demande bien ce qu'est?

Benoît descend discrètement vers la chambre du miroir il avais personne puis que Christine répétais avec la troupe de ballerine et surtout avec Jasmine. Il aurais aimer au moins essayer de lui parlé mais il avais peur de trahis la confiance de madame giry mais en détendant il fit un rencontre qui y attendais pas Jasmine et Christine était sous escalier mais elle avais pas vu mais Jasmine avais vu elle et elle avais vu le masque que avais oublier de caché de profile et avais reconnu que était celui qui était enfuit de la loge numéro 5 a mon arrivé.

Meg : je sais que tu n'es pas le Fantôme de opéra alors inutile de enfuirez je ne dirais rien non plus.

Benoît ne répond pas air hébété

Meg : je sais que le vrai fantôme c`est épris de Christine elle me la dit.

Benoît* une chance que Erik et sa mère lui a rien dit sur moi*

Meg : je peu te posé une question ne est pas toi qui a tué celui occupais ton perchoir

Benoît fini par répondre : non se n'est pas moi tout se que est fait est avoir faire perdre la voix a Carlotta.

Meg rigole : elle la bien mérité je trouve elle est tellement comment je peu dire.

Benoît : malade d'elle-même

Meg : exactement qu'elle énervait tout le monde.

Benoît aperçu que la bague était très foncé mais il se fit pas attention puis que était encore moyen et il avait aucun risque qui disparaître a jamais puis que Erik était jamais intéressé a Jasmine.

Meg : moi je te trouve pas si mauvais et le fantôme non plus même si il a tué joseph que aimais pas de tout façon un véritable fanfaron.

Benoit : vous dansé extrêmement bien au fait (sous ombre du masque le gêne ne paraissais pas sur benoit)

Meg (rougie) : c`est bien la première fois depuis que Christine est devenue populaire que quelqu'un dans entourage de F me dit sa.

Benoit : disons que je préfère pas me mêlez de trop près des rencontre du Fantôme je préfère lui rendre des service mais on m'attend alors chère demoiselle veuillez me pardonner (lui fait la bise de la mains) mais je doit partir.

Meg avais jamais vu un jeune homme si gentil de tout sa vie et étrange également mais elle préfère de ne rien dire sur le masque qui portais.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 rencontre dangeureuse mais dette d'amour.

(1 journée avant le bal masqué)

A présent que Jasmine connaissais de proche le mystérieux serviteur du fantôme sa ne lui dérangeais plus qui vienne le voir de son perchoir et même parfois il le voyait de temps a temps et même il donnait même des conseille sur les mouvements étirement de dance par des note qui laissais tombé et contrairement au fantôme de opéra il utilisait un forme de diamant comme tampons. Mais Jasmine décide un moment de le voir en surprise et curieuse de le connaître un peu plus prés grimpais dans les rampe des décors tremblant et meg faillit de perde équilibre peu habitué a grimpé dans cet rampe entouré de corde mais elle ignorais le danger et approche de la scène mais se quel se rendais pas compte c`est un des planche était pourrit et benoit avais pas montré le chemin et évité cette planche puis qui les connaissais bien mais Meg elle ne en savais rien et elle mie pied sur cette fameuse planche qui se brisais

Jasmine : ahhhhhhhh benoit au secours (accroche désespèrent au bord du planché mais était incapable de remonté)

Benoit apparais de autre coté et vie meg a difficulté et se précipite a aider a se relevé.

Benoit : Meg que fait tu ici haut cher dame c`est dangereux ici

Jasmine : je suis désolé je voulais seulement vous surprendre et je me suis mis dans le gap pied

Benoit était un peu faché mais a voir la belle meg giry dans les bras la colère avais disparu.

Benoit lui sourit : sa fait rien cher meg était un gentil surprise tout de même

Jasmine (gêner approche de lui et embrase pour le remercier)

Benoit eut un sursaute de surpris était la première fois qui était fait embrasé par une fille puis que curieusement aucune fille intéressais dans son époque.

Benoit : juste un question comment a tu su mon nom?

Jasmine : je lai vu sur votre journal mais je est pas lu le contenu juré et il avais un feuille de musique qui dépassais et avais entrevu votre nom.

Benoit : ha oui cet compostions.

Jasmine : vous être pas fâché au moins

Benoit : un tout petit peu mais vous avec lu aucunement mon journal (ce journal est comme sa boite de pandore comme le masque a erik)

Benoit : je ferais mieux vous reconduire dans votre chambre il est tard et votre mère peut-être pas vous voir avec moi.

Jasmine (déçu) oui surtout a la veille du bal masqué.

Benoit : *le bal masqué la ou le fantôme apparais et donne au directeur sa pièce don juan triomphe*

Benoit sentais que sa bague brillais un couleur doré benoit venais de comprend que sa mission était de sauvé la partition qui allais brulé dans incendie et de les ramener dans le présent.

Jasmine : vous allez bien ?

Benoit la relève doucement et la guide dans les dédales juste que a la fin ou on descendait vers le sol

Benoit : oui je vais très bien cher Jasmine puis vous reconduire dans votre chambre en sureté

Jasmine lui sourit et se laissais discrètement guidé par son fantôme personnelle.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Le bal masqué

Était la nouvelle année et un grande fête était organisé tout le monde était masqué et du haut de son toit benoît voyais les invité il avait réussi ne sais comment a enlevé son masque temporel mais quand il était réveille il avait un masque noir de crâne a coté de lui il savait que était Erik qui lui avais donné mais il ne croyait pas que sa sois lui qui aille enlever son masque. Il voyait les feu artifices éclaté même il détestait sa lui faisais rappelez sa mère et quand il y pense elle n'était même pas née ou qui est mais il doit se concentré sur sa tache a présent il se précipitait a son point de rencontre avec Erik sur la scène.

(Dans le fond de la salle la fête avait commencé)

Mascarade,

Maints profils sont en parade,

Mascarade,

Cachez bien les couleurs qui vivent en vous,

Mascarade,

Œil de verre et cils de jade,

Mascarade,

Où qu'on soit

Il y a des masques, devant vous.

Plage de mauve, nuage de rose

Khôl et crème, drôle de chose,

Trace de rouge, face de bête,

Faites quelques tours, où que vous mène

La ronde,

Prenez place où que mène.

La ronde,

Ignorant la menace.

Œil en or, feuille de bois,

Tout est faux; vous, c'est moi,

Coin de lippe, seins de Diane,

As de cœur, face d'iguane,

Voyez

Comme ici et ce soir,

Tout les monde se contient, se confondent.

Mais tout les nom s'efface.

Mascarade,

Grimace ou spirituels,

Mascarade,

Elle ou il, cela dépendre de vous.

Mascarade,

Bourricot et tourterelles,

Mascarade,

Statuaires, ces esquisses

N'attentent que vous.

Mascarade,

Faux-semblants et beaux mirages,

Mascarade,

Sous ce loup, votre frère

Ignore que c'est vous.

Mascarade,

Turbulent ou pures et sages,

Mascarade,

Coté pile, coté face, lequel était devant vous ?

_Quel habit!_

_**Quel gala!**_

Quel régal!

Quel émoi !

C'est la crème de la crème,

Ceux qui comptent, ceux qu'on aime.

Meg : ce qui croit a demain

(Benoît avais entendu la voix de meg giry elle est de la fête et sa le stressais un peu.)

Trois mois

Euphoriques,

De délices et de paix

Et l'on respire enfin.

_Ni message_

_**Ni visions**_

Tichin à tous !

Oui trinquons ! A la prospérité !

A nos frère du métier!

Et jamais plus d'autres brimades !

Que revienne le succès….

Et d'autre mascarade !

Pensé y.

Tout un coup Erik apparais à coté de moi et me fait signe sans dire un mot de le suivre dans une pièce a coté de la salle de bal que ignorais existence. Mais en suivent dans ombre étudiais pour mon journal le mode de vie des riche et des pauvre par simple curiosité.

Mascarade,

Maints profile sont en parade.

Mascarade,

Cachez bien les couleurs qui vivent en vous.

Mascarade,

Œil de verre et cils de jade,

Mascarade,

Où qu'on soit

Il y a des masques, devant vous.

Mascarade,

Grimace ou spirituels,

Mascarade,

Elle ou il, cela dépendre de vous.

Mascarade,

Bourricot et tourterelles,

Mascarade,

Statuaires, ces esquisses

N'attentent que vous.

Tout un coup tout devient noir et le fantôme apparais dans la foule

Erik : on t'il perdu la voix c`est beau messieurs?

Pensez-vous d'avoir perdu pour de bon?

Vous ai-je manqué, beaux messieurs ?

J'entends confier mon opéra.

Ci- après les partitions :

Don juan triomphe.

Votre zélés serviteur a votre service voudrais vous faire part d'une erreur que vous avec vu.

Durent la répétions c`est était pas moi qui était dans la loge mais mon ami ici présent.

(Benoît arrive en dévoilant son visage masqué de noir. Tout la salle fut en émoie il avais 2 phantom de opéra.)

Benoît : ne est fait que aider le vrai et humilier le crapaud carlota en empoisonnent sa bouteille.

Erik ne avais jamais entendu chanté mais il lui sourie

Carlota était ebelué par ce qui venais de entendre.

Après cet petit explication je voudrais vous donner 2 a 3 conseille

Carlota part pitié joué et évité dons de faire c'est éternel cabotinage.

Le mari de carlota approche mais se fait arrêté par la lame de benoît qui était a coté du phantom

Benoît : notre don juan doit maigrir a mon avis se n'est pas très sage a son age

Erik sourit en lui faisant signe qui maîtrisais la situation en le remerciant.

Erik : et mes directeur préféré, de grâce,

Votre place est dans les chiffres,

Non les arts.

Benoît savait que maintent il ne pourra pas intervenir pour la prochaine personne cette fois et approche doucement de meg et en signe de paix lui glisse un lectre dans sa main gauche. Et remonte doucement escalier principal.

Erik : et pour notre cher étoile mademoiselle daée son rêve est devenir grandiose travaillé c'est certain mais si elle a besoin de moi je suis la je suis la …

Meg voulais allez vers la scène puis qui savais que benoît y serais après événement il se recueille toujours sur la scène.

Erik approche de Christine et lui arrache la bague et monte le même endroit que benoît et une trappe se ouvre dans un tourbillon de feu et le fiancé de Christine y plonge.

Benoît était comme possédez et prenais place dans la salle au miroir avec le fantôme et Raoul combattais les reflète des deux fantômes et une corde tombe devant lui mais madame giry emmène ailleurs.

(Dans ombre)

Erik : merci pour ton aide chez accoyle

Benoît : je ferais tout ce que je peu pour aidé

Benoît quitte dans ombre et va chercher son masque qui était au sous-sol.

(Pendant ce temps Raoul et madame giry arrivent dans un couloir)

Raoul : madame giry

Giry : non je ne sais pas plus que tout les autre Raoul

Raoul : ce n'est pas vraie pitié madame giry pour nous tous.

Giry soupire : très bien je vais parler du vrai phantom mais aucune question sur autre.

Raoul : je veux tout savoir sur le premiers autre ne intéresse guère puis qui n'a jamais attaqué a christine.

Giry ferme la porte : vous avec raison sa ne l'intéresse guère puis qui est amoureux de ma fille Jasmine.

Raoul : et sa ne vous dérange pas

Giry : je lai rencontré et il est du moins pas dangereux du tout sauf quand on énerve. Mais c`est la première fois que je le vois les 2 ensemble.

Raoul : je comprends.

Madame giry commence a tout rencontré que Erik était un enfant maltraité d'un cirque de forain. Et que sa première virtime était celui qui le maltraitait.

Giry : je lai caché ici et il ne connaît rien de la vie en dehors de cette opéra il est un génie messieurs il est achirthèque dessinateur magicien et ici c'est son domaine artistique tout comme son alcolite ils ont quelque chose de magique et étrange en même temps

Raoul : sans vous vexer madame mais je crois que tout les deux frôle la folie et je crois que sans le vouloir celle qui est le deuxième fantôme suis son exemple.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : le duel entre benoît et Raoul

Benoît avais un envie de prendre discrètement air hors de opéra il avais besoin de sortir alors il vie que Christine avais quitté pour le cimetière pour allez voir la tombe de son père et décide de le suivre a son risque et péril. Alors il pris le cheval a Erik et le fait discrètement sortir du sous sol mais il avais oublier que Erik avais eu la même idée de lui et allez affronté son rival dans le cœur de sa christine.

Un fois rendu au cimetière benoît songeais à sa mère à son époque.

Benoît : *mère je fais sa pour connaître la vérité sur notre famille* et c`est la quel elle vie Christine arriver de sa cachette a ombre un arbre et se faufile entre les tombe. C`est vrai que elle était très belle mais il devrais pas intervenir entre Erik et Christine mais Christine avais cru voir un ombre mais vie que était un oiseaux qui envolais.

Christine se met a chanté doucement et avance vers la tombe a son père et se met a genou dans la neige.

Benoît bien caché attendais patientent et se met a chanté dans ombre.

_Jeune innocente,_

_Perdu, perplexe_

_Tu n'attendais que lui._

Ange ou sauveur,

Fantôme ou père,

Qui me regarde ainsi?

Te souvient-tu

_De ton ange?_

Ange, de grâce, vas-tu répondre?

Tant de question m'agite.

_Tu languissais sans comprendre,_

_Loin du regard paternel._

Soit mon esprit vous résiste,

Tu te bats,

Mais le cœur chancelle.

_Mais le cœur chancelle._

Ange de musique, mon âme est a vous,

_Ange de musique, mon âme est a moi,_

C'est ce que tout me dit.

_C'est ce que tout te dit._

Ange de musique, vous, mon guide,

_Ange de musique, ne me fuit plus,_

Quand viendrez-vous chez ange?

_Quand viendras-tu c'est ange?_

Benoît entend la voix de Erik et arrête de chanter vu que sa bague brillait une lueur rougeâtre.

Benoît :* avais oublier Erik apparais ici*

Benoît se sauve mais pas très loin et on entend en ce moment Erik chanté.

_Je suis ton ange de musique. Suis-moi mon ange de musique_

Raoul arrive en cheval en interpellant Christine

Raoul : non Christine attends

Christine se retourne

Christine : Raoul!

Raoul : que tu puisses crois, cet homme,

Cette chose n'est pas ton père.

Tout un coup Erik tombe sur Raoul et il se battre en duel a épée et Raoul le met a terre. Mais benoît en prend à Christine avec sa propre épée

Benoît : lâche tout de suite Raoul sinon je coupe la gorge de ta fiancé

Raoul immobilise et Erik aussi.

Benoît : c`est pas intention de la tué je veut que tu laisse tranquille le fantôme et je la laisse partir.

Raoul range son épée et fait le signe qui était plus armée

Benoît relâche Christine qui se précipite dans les bras de Raoul et il emmène à son cheval.

La rage de Erik en se relevant se tourne vers son disciple :

Erik : la je vois clair dans ton jeux tu veut prend ma place.

Benoît recule : non pas du tout Erik

Erik : la prochaine fois que je y reprend méfie toi de surveillez ton cou et de levé la main…

Benoît : au niveau du visage (par réflexe il avais levé son bras)

Erik regardais le couple en allez : donc il veuille la guerre c'est bon ils l'ont.

(Plus tard)

Raoul : oui je sais comment dés a présent mettre un terne à leurs maléfice.

Ils devrais plus bien longtemps nous tenir tête.

Les directeur : oui est bien et alors

Alors?

Vous jouerez sa pièce, mais voyez-vous,

Cela même nous rendra service.

Car je connais la faiblesse de son assistant

Il faut que meg aille un rôle avec Christine

(Madame giry sursaute)

Madame giry : ma fille mais pour messire Raoul

Raoul : voila le point intéressent il est amoureux de votre fille et vous le savez bien.

Madame giry ne rajoutais rien et pris la lettre qui lui était adresse et quittais assemblé.

Lettre : je vais vous dire mon véritable rôle que je suis ici madame giry il me faut sauvé les partition de don juan triomphe d'une grande catastrophe essaye de vous procuré un copie du chef orchestre pour moi irais le chercher dans la loge numéro 5 avant le spectacle.

Raoul : Le rideau tombé sur leur défaites.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : don juan triomphe et la chute du lustre.

1 heure avant le spectacle arrive et madame giry était dans la loge numéro 5 et dépoche dans un sac de cuire la partition original qui avais emprunté pour un imprimer et en faire un copie au mæstro et avais original avais elle.

Benoît apparais a arrière elle et elle se retourne.

Benoît : vous les avec les partitions?

Madame giry : oui est c`est donner des copie au mæstro et c`est les originaux

Benoît : parfait

Madame giry : je voudrais vous avertir que ma fille joue un rôle dans la pièce et si vous intervenir vous tomberais dans un piège alors je conseille de joué discret.

Benoît : aillez confiance en moi je n'interviendrais pas que lors quel jouera son rôle elle ne chante pas espère.

Madame giry : non elle attrape un bourse et elle tourne autour de Christine pendant un moment et part en arrière coulisse.

Benoît : je lui parlerais en ce moment.

Benoît prend les partitions et disparais dans ombre.

Dans le sous-sol Erik se préparait en mettant un masque noir comme don juan.

_En est fait de moi._

_Vous semblez tous vous divertir_

_Alors pardon si je blesse :_

_Que la lumière baisse,_

_Que mon œuvre apparaisse!_

Benoît était quand a lui était sur le toit et regardais les partitions dans une sacoche de cuir.

Benoît :_ Je ne veux pas que sa se termine je suis déchiré par ce choix de revenir dans mon époque ou de resté ici me fait exterminé par la foule en colère. Ma pauvre Jasmine comment je vais lui dire que je disparais peut-être a jamais. Je n'est pas envie de revenir je suis adapté à cet monde fantastique mais barbare mais je dois sauvé ce partition. _Mais pas avant avoir dit que je l'aime.

Benoît descendant en bas et vie la troupe en arrière salle et sans le voir il sautait et se met dans ombre de son perçoires de scène mais ils vie un personne assise a coté et reconnue Jasmine

Benoît : tu ne fais pas partie du spectacle mademoiselle.

Jasmine : j'y suis mais pas avec Christine y est refusé pour vous.

Benoît : Jasmine… je voudrais vous dire quelque chose un grande chaos va abattre sur opéra durent le spectacle et je voudrais que vous partez de opéra par pitié je ne veux pas vous voir blessé au même pire.

Jasmine : je suis d'accord mais avant je voudrais une seule chose.

Benoît : d'accord en échange que vous partiez vite de paris quand le cataclysme arrivera.

Jasmine : je veux voir votre visage.

Benoît : mais ignore si je peu.

Jasmine : je ne vous jugerais pas du tout fait moi confiance.

Benoît : d'accord essayerais de enlever

Benoît met sa main au visage et enlève doucement le masque temporel et le masque se retire de son visage et lui monte le visage du futur.

Benoît : voila c`est fait.

Meg approche doucement et embrasse : ce que vous venez de faire et le meilleur message que vous avec donné benoît et quoi qui arrive je vous aimerais mais aimerais venir avec vous plutôt que quitté paris.

Benoît : non je y refuse vous en serez incapable je suis désolé chez Meg mais je ferais importe quoi revenir je vous en ferais la promesse.

Les deux amoureux s'embrasse passionnément et malheureusement il du se séparé de leur coté. C`est la dernière fois avant longtemps que Jasmine vois son mystérieux amour mais jamais il n'oublierait ce moment. Et le spectacle final commençait.

Les chœurs se met en scène et chante une voix sinistre.

**C'est ici que l'âme tombe,**

**Que l'on meurt dans les Abysses.**

**C'est ici qu'un jour succombe**

**Les agneaux du sacrifice.**

_**Pure et vierge, folle aussi,**_

_**Honte à toi s'il t'a séduite**_

_**Tu devras payer le prix,**_

_**Dans le lit où il t'invite.**_

_**Son souper et sa brebis,**_

_**C'est vraiment sa soirée de fête**_

_**Tout est prêt pour aujourd'hui**_

_**Don Juan triomphe.**_

_**Dans sa quête.**_

Les danseuses donc meg sorte et attrape un bource et va dans arrière scène ou attendais un lettre qui lui raconte la pure vérité et avec et les deux acteur qui est don juan et son complice passarino commence a chanté.

_**Passario, alliez fidèle,**_

_**Notre projet, s'il te plait.**_

_**La donzelle me prend pour vous,**_

_**Moi le maître et vous, le laquais.**_

_**Elle ta vue portant ma cape.**_

_**Elle N'a pas pu te voir en face.**_

_**Chère enfant, elle ne sait pas**_

_**Qu'elle est prête pour la chasse.**_

_**Nous vidons d'abord ma cave,**_

_**Spolions ce qui m'appartient.**_

_**Dès qu'enfin sa pruderie**_

_**S'amollit avec le vin,**_

_**Vous rentré, je suis don juan.**_

_**Je crie fort, il faut qu'elle globe.**_

_**Je dirai : ¨partons-suis moi! ¨**_

_**¨mais où ça? ¨ ¨la garde-robe¨**_

_**Pauvre enfant, aucune chance.**_

_**Tien ! Manteau, chapeau, estoc !**_

_**Si elle entend soudain que je m'esclaffe. ***_don juan part en arrière scène en riant et se retourne et se fait enlevé par le fantôme* Christine arrive dans la scène avec un panier de fleur et chante.

_Ne fond vibré son âme qu'amour et joie._

_Ne priment dans le cœur que de beau rêve._

**Maître ?**

_Passario,_

_Laisse-moi,_

_Car mon piège est prêt,_

_Et n'attend que sa proie._

_Tu est ici là où tout est folie des sens,_

_Là où bien des brebis sur l'autel s'offrent sans lutte,_

_Sans lutte._

_Tu ma suivi._

_Pour offrir d'impossible danses._

_En toi-même déjà tu Succombes à moi._

_Sans résister, tu te livres et succombes à moi._

_Ta volonté faiblit._

_Ton corps se tend,_

_Tu te donnes,_

_Te donne._

_Passe le point du non-retour._

_Nos mains se cherchent._

_Le grand moment arrive :_

_Enfin l'étreinte!_

_Passe les liens du cœur, du sang._

_Pourquoi te battre ?_

_Abandonne aux _

_Excès l'ultime enceinte…_

_Vers quel enfer affluerons-nous?  
Parviendrons-nous jusqu'à sa porte?_

_Quel grand brasier est là_

_Pour nous seul…?_

_Passe le point du non-retour._

_Plus rien à craindre,_

_Les sens triomphent et le cœur reste sourd_

_Au bord du point de non _

_Retour…._

_Nous avons dit_

_Tous les mots respectueux des lois._

_Tous ces mots, chassons-les_

_Dans la nuit noire, nuit noir…_

_Je suis ici, sans savoir tout a fait pourquoi._

_En moi-même, déjà j'imagine_

_Tes mains sur ma peau._

_Je te cèderai sans lutte,_

_Je n'ai plus peur du tout._

_Mon corps se tend,_

_Je me donne,_

_Me donne…_

_Passe le point du non-retour._

_Non, n'hésitons plus._

_Qu'éclate enfin se drame de la passion._

_Passe l'idée du bien, du mal._

_Il faut que l'heure sonne._

_Va-t-on jouer dès ce soir_

_A l'unisson?_

_Quand donc la fleur s'offrira-t-elle?_

_Le sang va-t-il bientôt rugir?_

_Déjà je sens les flammes_

_Sur moi…_

_Passe le point du non retour,_

_Plus rien à craindre._

_L'enfer battra_

_Pour nous de c'est tambours_

_Après le point de non retour…_

_(_Jasmine voit sa mère sur scène après avoir caché dans son costume la lettre de son amoureux) et du haut de la fenêtre et du haut de opéra benoît pouvais tout entendre.

_Sache longtemps_

_Me dires_

_Combien _

_Tu m'aimes_

_Prend ma main,_

_Fuyons la solitude…_

_Si tu m'aimes, alors_

_La vie m'enchante…_

_Être aimé de toi est mon cadeau :_

_Christine, c`est tout se qui me…_

Christine le regarde et enlève le masque du phantom qui en même temps fait enlevé le masque de benoit. (Note un peu normal puis que est le masque du passé le celle du futur suit )

La foule était horrifier benoit descende du toit et vie le vrai visage de son grand père erik coupe la corde qui attachais au plafond le lustre et Jasmine vie maintenant ce que benoit voulais dire par horrible chaos. Et le fantôme et Christine tombe dans un trappe en milieux de la scène la trappe ou dans le présent benoit tombe.

Benoit décide de attendre a ombre mais évite les flammes et vérifie si meg va bien et vie quel était en avant de la foule avec sa mère. Et quand il séparait il vie quelle essayais d'empêcher la foule en colère. Benoit décide de plongé de la trappe pour allez au sous sol en fermant les yeux Meg la vue plongé mais ne pouvais pas le rejoindre.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : le dur retour dans la réalité.

Opéra était en feu et la révolte soufflais se feu et benoît attendais finalement sur le toit en flamme. Benoît criais a la bague mission accomplie et en mettant le masque élance dans le vide et disparaissais dans les air emporté par un vortex temporelle avec dans sa sacoche la pièce du fantôme de opéra. Pendant ce temps dans le sous sol vide meg giry trouvais sous un rose avec un saphir rouge le journal de son amant et une lettre lui disais quelle devrais le gardé au péril de sa vie et qui reviendrais quand il le pourrais.

(2005-10-10)

Hôpital de paris

Sa faisais 2 jours que on avait retrouvé inconscient le corps du jeune fugueur dans le sous sol de opéra. Était le gardien qui avais retrouvé et ramener a hôpital. Sa tente ségolaine avais espérez qui survivrais mais il se réveillait pas encore. Puis tout un coup sa main se portais au visage et sa tente vie qui semblais cherché quelque chose qui portais.

Ségolène pris le masque et lui donne et le met sur la poitrine et sa semblais le calmé.

Benoît : c'est vu le passé ma tente mais ten de question me bouscule?

Ségolène ne répond pas et vie que benoît se rendormais et elle appelle les infermières pour lui dire qui était réveillez.

Un semaine avais passé et benoît pu sortir de hôpital mais il avais agie étrangement avec les docteur il voulais rien savoir des leur test et refusais de répondre a leur question que seulement si il avais le masque avec lui et qui gardais précieusement en lui, et il fut sortie de hôpital avec sa tente en chantant air de don juan triomphe et portais en lui une sacoche de cuir qui refusais que on ouvre a importe quel prix. Il ne parlait jamais de son aventure temporel a personne de sa famille il avait caché la vérité de son passé alors il ferait la même chose avec son aventure temporel.

Benoît maintent avais plus peur de allez dans le grenier même qui en avais fait sa chambre et sa famille ignorais pourquoi il avait choisie cette endroit ou il régnait leur secret du fantôme de opéra. Et avais même plusieurs jours plus tard de retourner réglé des compte au canada et avais de lui-même acheté les billets aller-retour pour le canada.

(Avion au canada)

Benoît était assise en première classe et avais toujours son sac de cuir médiéval avec un corde et son masque il avait laissé la partition dans ça chambre c'est sa famille pour ne pas se le faire volé et il rentait au pays.

Quelque jours plus tard on a retrouvé le corps pendu un informatien alcoolique sur le toit de sa maison avec le message une étrange écriture qui était : inutile de menez enquête c`est la vengeance de ange de musique qui a frappé. Ça fit le tour du monde ce mystérieux message et on a pu jamais retrouver auteur de se crime alors la justice corrompu du canada a dit que est sans doute la vitirme dans le feu de action qui a écrie sa et c'est pendu par après mais vous savez tout comme moi qui est le vrai coupable.

A SUIVRE.


End file.
